


Room 101

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story about Blake's greatest fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 101

Blake could taste the ashes, bitter and dry, as he looked over the charred, area surrounding the building. In the distance, he could see London-dome, broken open like an egg, black smoke pouring from it. He leaned his head against the windowsill and closed his eyes. It was hard to breathe, to swallow. His heart pounded in his chest.

Fighting.

He was always fighting. He'd thought that when it was over, it would stop. That he would stop. But the blood kept pouring and the fires kept burning and the flakes of grey continued to rain from the sky.

He kept struggling and raging.

He hadn't stopped, not even when Avon did-- when Avon's heart stopped beating and his blood dried, staining the lines of Blake's hands. He'd told Avon to stop, stop ranting, stop fighting. Give in, he said.

But Avon hadn't given in, hadn't known how to give in. Blake hadn't either. And the war should have told Avon that Blake always won.

Always.

There was a knock on the door and Blake opened his eyes. 'Come in.'

General Tarrin stepped into the room and bowed deeply. 'Sir, you wanted to oversee the execution of Restal. The firing squad is ready.'

Blake nodded. He took a deep breath, tasting bitter, and followed the General out.


End file.
